


Chuck VS Family Time

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Big family, Easter, M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey host Easter at their house, then their big family takes a Spring Break trip to Florida where Chuck and Casey sneak away for as much alone time as possible





	Chuck VS Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> All the kids and their ages: (I put way too much thought into this but I love naming kids)
> 
> Chuck & John Casey-Bartowski:  
> Atticus (AJ) James 6 (James is Casey’s dad's name)  
> Maverick (Mac) John 6   
> Reagan Eleanor 2 month (After Ellie and the best president ever according to Casey)  
> They also have a German Shepard named Arrow 
> 
> Ellie & Devon Woodcomb:  
> Clara Faye 7 (Faye after Ellie)  
> Stephan Charles 5 (After Ellie’s dad and Chuck)  
> Brooke Elizabeth 3 (Same Middle name as Ellie’s mom)  
> Blake Christian 3 (Same middle name as Devon)
> 
> Morgan & Alex Grimes:  
> Sawyer Alexandra 6 (After the song Tom Sawyer and Alex)  
> Finnick (Finn) Guillermo 3 (Same middle name as Morgan)
> 
> Sarah & Bryce Larkin:  
> Emma Renee 4 (Emma is Sarah’s mom’s name)
> 
> Charlotte (Charlie) & Nathan Slattery (Casey’s sister and brother in law):  
> Aspen Nicole 16  
> Cohen Alexander 14 (Alexander after John aka Alex)

“Stop laughing before the Easter bunny shoves his eggs down your throat”  
“I was going to say go ahead but I don't think I want any part of you inside of me while you're dressed like that”  
“Come on let's have some fun”  
“You have whiskers painted on your face” Chuck smacked his ass “and a tail”  
“You owe me, I'm only like this because of you”  
“So it has nothing to do with the twin’s pouty face?”  
“They wouldn't know that pouty face if you didn't teach it to them.”  
“If you promise to not make a single kid cry I will do whatever you want tonight. Minus the costume”  
“But I’ll be in a better mood if we do something now”  
“I’m not going to risk our kids walking in on daddy getting fucked by the Easter bunny, they will be ruined for life”  
“You can fuck the Easter bunny if you want”  
“Oh my god Casey, we are ending this conversation, go entertain the children while I hide the eggs in the backyard” He leaned forward and kissed Casey quickly.  
“How did I ever get to this point in my life?”  
“Ten years ago you came to Burbank to babysit a nerd”  
“And I got him pregnant and had to marry his dumbass”  
“That would be so weird” Chuck rubbed his stomach “Stop stalling” Chuck pushed him towards the door “And remember the more the kids run around and the more sugar they eat the harder they will crash tonight and we can have a peaceful night locked away in our room”  
“You mean for two hours until Reagan needs to be fed and Arrow acts like he has to pee then refuses to come inside but then barks if we leave him out there alone”  
Chuck groaned “Don’t remind me”

“Wow I need a picture of this”  
“I’ll break your phone Grimes” Casey growled  
“Bunnies don’t growl” Morgan smiled “Come here Alex, you have to see this”  
Alex walked up holding hands with their daughter Sawyer who was holding hands with their younger son Finnick. “Dad you look great, thank you so much for doing this”  
“Well everyone in this family just loves having kids so it’s cheaper to do this than take everyone out”  
“Hey it’s not our fault the Bartowski's have twins in their DNA, but we also don’t know what’s in here yet so you never know” Morgan rubbed Alex’s small belly, she wasn’t due until mid-December  
“Please no more twins” Casey bent over and picked up his youngest grandchild “Hey Finn are you almost ready to look for some easter eggs?”  
He poked at Casey’s painted nose. “Silly Papaw” 

 

“Okay everyone, I just checked the backyard and it looks like the real Easter bunny was here and hid some eggs and left everyone a basket with their name on it” Chuck lead everyone into the dining area where all the baskets were sat out on the table. “I’m going to call out all the kids names and you will come up and get a basket then stand by the back door then when everyone is ready we will open the door and everyone will go find the eggs” Chuck called the kids names off one by one “Aspen, Cohen, Clara, Atticus, Maverick, Stephan, Sawyer, Brooke, Blake, Finn”  
“AJ why are you crying? Are you okay?” Chuck kneeled down in front of his son.  
“The Easter bunny didn’t leave anything for Reagan and that’s not nice because it’s her first one and she doesn't even get anything”  
“Oh buddy, it’s okay, she can’t look for eggs but he did leave her a basket with some new bottles and some clothes and a bunny stuffie. He even left a bone and cookie for Arrow” He wiped the tear off his cheek “You have such a great heart” he pulled him into a hug “And next year you can teach her how to color the eggs and look for them okay”  
“Okay daddy”  
Casey walked up to the back door “Okay remember older kids there are young ones here too, it’s all for fun no taking all the eggs and be nice” he opened the sliding door and all the kids ran out. Brooke only found one egg before she got distracted by the slide so Aspen helped her find some eggs, Maverick and Atticus fought over the giant gold egg both of them found so Casey had them play rock paper scissors. Sawyer and Clara teamed up together to find all the pink and purple eggs, while Blake and Finnick just ran around giggling and Cohen found a few eggs then sat down at the picnic table to play a game on his phone. Ellie and Charlotte worked on making lunch while Alex was inside setting up little treats for each of the kids. Casey, Morgan, and Chuck who had Reagan in a baby sling on his chest all watched the kids run around. 

 

At the end of the night, Chuck and Casey sat down at their kitchen table to have a beer.  
“I have to admit today was fun”  
“Gasp, John Casey-Bartowski said the word fun”  
“Shut up Bartowski, I really enjoy seeing my grandkids, nieces, nephews, and my kids play together, it is weird that Alex has a kid older than our youngest though”  
“That’s what happens when an old man has kids with a guy just a few years older than his daughter”  
“I’m not old” he growled.  
“Okay gramps” Chuck laughed. “The twins do like having an aunt the same age as them”  
“You’re are technically a grandpa too asshole.” Casey finished his beer. “How much longer do we have?”   
“Well Reagan will be up in about half an hour for her bottle, and if tonight is like the last two weeks Atticus will come into our room in about three hours then after that we have ten minutes until Maverick comes in and acts like he can't sleep without him, then you have to get up and feed Reagan and Atticus will want to come help and then it will just be an argument over which twin gets to go help then Arrow will have to pee and we will end up drinking way too much coffee tomorrow and be miserable”  
“How about we tell the kids whoever sleeps in their bed until breakfast gets to go to the store and get a toy?”  
“We will go bankrupt and have a house full of toys”  
“But we will sleep better and have more sex”  
“What’s sex?”  
“Holy shiii…..Hey, Atticus you scared me, why are you out of bed?”  
“Egg woke me up, she said to come get her a cookie that Aunt Ellie made” The twins have been calling her Egg since she was born, they thought it was a funny nickname and it stuck.  
“Oh really? When did she start talking? Last time I checked babies can't talk, or have cookies”  
“She is just so cute that I thought she deserved a cookie” He smiled really big  
“Wow he is so much like you it’s scary” Casey laughed.  
“So what is sex?”  
“Okay dad can tell you all about that while I go get Reagan’s bottle made”  
“Seriously Chuck he is six, I’m not giving him that talk. Come on AJ” He picked up his son “let's forget that word because it’s not a good word for kids and let’s get you back in bed, I have a new game for you and Mac”

One hour, three bedtime stories and a very messy diaper that lead to a bath for Reagan, Chuck and Casey were finally getting ready for bed.  
“I’m so tired” Chuck mumbled while brushing his teeth “How much can we pay Aspen to watch the twins for a day for during Spring Break?”  
“Probably nothing, all of us will be together at the beach house so we could probably disappear for a few hours and no one would notice. We will have so much sex”  
“Plus Sarah will be there and she is begging Bryce for another one so she will gladly watch Reagan for a while”  
“Will there ever be a year where someone is not having a baby in our family?”  
“At this rate, no” he laughed “We are done though, right?”  
“You never know” he winked at Chuck before leaving the bathroom.  
“Okay, but we will never use my swimmers again, what if we have another set of twins?” Chuck followed him to the bed. “I’m getting more tired just thinking about it”  
“Come here” Casey opened his arms so Chuck could cuddle up with his head on Casey’s chest.   
“I love you, John”  
“Love you nerd”  
“I'm way too tired for sex, I promise you a blow job in the shower tomorrow”  
Casey was already asleep.

The next morning Chuck was in the shower waiting for Casey when he heard the curtain open "It's about ti" his words were cut off when he turned to see Maverick standing there in his PJs   
"Hi daddy" he giggled  
Chuck shut the water off and grabbed his towel "Can I ask why you are in the shower with me?"  
"I had an accident and dad said I needed to get clean and put my clothes in the washer, but these are my favorite jammies so I clean me and jammies at same time"  
Chuck tried not to laugh but it was just too cute. "It doesn't work like that buddy, but I like the way you think. Let's get you out of the clothes and into the bathtub"  
He turned on the tub before he took off Maverick's clothes, which was extremely difficult. "Pick out some toys from the basket, I'm going to see where your brother and Dad are"  
Chuck opened the bathroom door and yelled out for his husband  
Casey came into their room holding Reagan out in front of him arms outstretched, with Atticus following behind him dragging Reagan's baby tub   
"What's going on?"  
"She exploded" Atticus wrinkled up his nose, "Then Maverick was laughing at dada's face and peed his pants"  
"I'm going to need so much coffee today" Casey growled.  
Chuck couldn't help but laugh "The tub is filling up, AJ strip down and join your brother, I'll take Reagan back in the shower with me and get her cleaned up, while you wash the boys then I'll hand her to you to get dressed. Then I'll wash the soap out of my hair and watch the boys while they play, then I'll make pancakes while you get them dressed"  
Casey handed the stinky baby over to Chuck "What would I do without you" he gave him a quick kiss  
"Gross," the twins said at the same time.

 

Somehow they managed to get all three kids down for a nap after lunch "I think I need a nap" Casey laid back in his recliner  
"I can't believe the morning we had, I thought it was going to start out with us in the shower, not me with two of our kids covered in bodily fluids" Chuck curled up in the chair with him.  
"I bet we have about an hour to make up for it" Casey cupped Chuck's chin tilting his head up for a kiss.  
"This is dangerous"  
"And that is why I installed cameras" Casey pointed to the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table with a picture of both the bedrooms.  
Chuck moved so that he was on top of Casey, their kisses slow and leisurely while Chuck lazily moved his hips back and forth.  
"I wish we still had lube hidden all over the house, I don't want to risk walking up the stairs"  
"Hall closet, top shelf, in the toolbox" Casey smirked.  
"Sneaky"  
When Chuck came back into the living room Casey had stripped down and was slowly stroking himself. "You are so hot"   
"Get those clothes off and get the hell over here"  
Chuck made quick work of getting his clothes off before taking his place back in Casey's lap.  
Casey lubed up his fingers, wasting no time in opening up his husband as they kissed.  
Chuck pushed back onto Casey's three fingers, "Want you" he nipped along Casey's jaw "Need you"   
Casey quickly replaced his fingers with his leaking cock thrusting up into him. "Fuck" he growled.  
Chuck moved his hips back and forth a few times before moving himself up and down. "So good" he moaned moving faster.  
Casey wrapped his hand loosely around Chuck's shaft so that Chuck was fucking himself between Casey's dick and hand.  
"God Bartowski" his moan was very manly, very very manly "I'm going to come way to fast" Casey tried to think of anything but how good his husband felt but he was struggling.  
Chuck sealed their mouths together to stop himself from yelling out as he covered Casey's hand and chest in his orgasm, Casey grabbed his hips holding him still while he thrust up into him a few more times slamming him down as he came.   
Once Chuck could move again he went into the bathroom and got a rag to clean them both up before putting their clothes back on,  
"It hasn't even been twenty minutes, we should nap" Chuck laid back down in the chair with Casey.  
"Let's never go a couple of weeks without sex again"  
"I agree"  
They both fell asleep quickly and thankfully the kids slept for over two hours and the rest of the day went without any more bad luck, well until AJ "accidentally" dumped the entire bowl of mixed vegetables on the floor so the only person who got veggies with their dinner that night was Arrow.

\-------

 

Two hours into a five-hour flight most of the kids were either asleep or playing on tablets and most of the adults were either taking advantage and sleeping too or reading.  
Chuck’s plan was to get as much sleep as possible and since it was his charm that convinced Beckman to agree to let them use the plane he got to take full advantage of the bed in the back and like he thought Sarah was more than happy to watch Reagan while he slept.   
Chuck was woken up to his pants being pulled off. “Casey what are you doing?”  
“Be quiet”   
“We can’t”  
“Says who? My plane, my rules”  
“It’s not your plane, and literally all of our family is on the other side of that door”  
“Then be quiet. When is the last time we had sex? This is going to end in less than a minute”  
“Like four days ago”  
“Quick hand jobs in the shower don’t count”  
"We had sex in the recliner like a week ago"  
"Where we agreed to fuck more"  
“Do you bring lube?”  
“I brought the biggest bottle I could find, you’re not going to able to walk when this week is over” He set his backpack on the bed so he could find the bottle.  
“So like our honeymoon?”  
“Except we aren't going to get arrest this time”  
“It was your idea to”  
“Shut up and roll over, bury your face in the pillow when you feel like screaming”  
Chuck tried to focus on anything and everything to stop himself from coming on just Casey’s fingers but damn it felt good.  
“Relax Chuck or I’m not going to able to fuck you”  
“Trying not to come before you are in me, feels so good”  
“If we plan this right we will have enough time to nap and do it again before me land”  
“Then get inside me, John”

 

“We should get dressed before we fall asleep, just in case”  
“Let me enjoy holding my naked husband for a minute” Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s  
“I love when you are sweet and cuddly after sex”  
“Don’t ruin the moment”  
“Casey we have been together for eight years, you don't have to act like a badass with no emotions still, I’ve seen you cry more times than you will ever admit”  
“I don’t cry”  
“What about the time I got shot, when you proposed, our wedding, Alex's wedding, the birth of our kids and grandkids, when the twins said dada for the first time when they said I love you for the first time”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“I love you, emotions and all my big bad spy husband” Chuck rolled over to face him, placing a kiss on his forehead.”Now lets at least put pants on”  
And just like Casey hoped they woke up with enough time to have another quicky before they had to go back to their seats before the plane landed.

 

“Casey this is a bad idea”  
“I think it’s an excellent idea” he smirked as he untied Chuck’s swim trunks. “We used to fuck in our pool all the time” he slid his hand into the back of Chuck’s loosened trunks.  
“It’s so hard to say no to you when your shirt is off” He wrapped his legs around Casey’s hips kissing him as Casey worked his fingers into him.  
“Oh god Casey stop” Chuck unwrapped his legs, hitting Casey’s arm.   
“What the hell?” He pulled his three fingers out of Chuck’s hole just as he heard someone walking towards them.  
“Gross you two, you are too old to be making out like that”  
“Heyyyyy Aspen what are you doing up still?”  
“Ellie is having trouble getting Blake and Brooke to stay in bed and I needed to get away from the baby stories, plus mom told me to talk to about teaching me to drive”  
“Yeah I can teach you when we get home”  
“No uncle Casey, mom told me to ask Chuck, she said he is a really good driver and is smart so he can help me study for the written test”  
“I’d love to help Aspen, and also we are not too old to make out, it’s nice”  
“Only once you are 18” Casey added.  
“Gross” She scrunched up her nose.  
“Then you should go inside because we are going to keep doing it. Also, tell Ellie to just walk away, they are tricking her just to stay up late, twin worked together to create more trouble, it's their magic powers” he laughed  
“Goodnight you two” she waved as she walked back to the house.  
“Told you that was a bad idea”  
“So you're just going to go inside and go to bed all nice and open”  
“Oh my god I hate you” Chuck climbed out of the pool “We should really wash off” he walked towards the outdoor shower throwing his trunks onto one of the lounge chairs next to the pool.  
Casey quickly followed behind him throwing his trunks in the direction of Chuck’s.  
Chuck turned the water on and looked at the assortment of bottles on the little shelf “Not sure what we can use”  
“Aloe”  
“Seriously?”  
Casey pressed his chest against Chuck’s back “Are you forgetting that night you had to put aloe on my back because I forgot to put sunscreen on while building the treehouse and you ended up with your fingers inside of me” He poured some of the aloe in his hand and mixed in a little water to thin it out a bit before rubbing some on Chuck’s hole and his shaft.   
Chuck leaned forward bracing his hands on the wall “We should do that again, not the sunburn or even the aloe we can use, oh that feels so good”  
“Yeah you like having your fingers inside of me?” he started thrusting faster.  
“God yes”  
“You wanna fuck me again Bartowski” he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft slowing down his thrust as he jerked Chuck off.  
“Yes John, yes” Chuck panted as he covered the wall with his release. “That was way too fast, sorry”  
“Don’t apologize” Casey growled as he pulled out of Chuck “Get on your knees”   
Chuck kneeled down in front of his husband, Casey almost lost it seeing Chuck’s beautiful eyes looking up at him through wet eyelashes. He gripped Chuck’s hair holding his head back as he stroked himself quickly. Chuck reached up to massage Casey’s balls until he felt them tighten up, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth just in time for Casey to cover his face. “Fuck Bartowski” he pulled him up into a kiss before helping him wash his face and hair.   
They grabbed some towels and walked over to get their short back on.  
“I seriously do not want to know what you two are doing” Ellie was walking to the hot tub “But me and Charlie are about to enjoy some wine in the hot tub so whatever it was I hope it’s over”  
“Just trying to knock up your brother” Casey slide his trunks on under his towel.  
“Casey how many times do I have to tell you it doesn't work like that and also it wouldn't work since it was on my fa, oh god why am I saying this out loud, sorry Ellie”  
“Please stop talking” Charlie added as she walked out with a bottle of wine.  
“What about Alex and Sarah?”  
“You can’t be in the hot tub while pregnant”  
“Walker let Larkin knock her up again?” Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Oh shoot, forget I said that she doesn't want to tell anyone yet”  
“You plan on having anymore Johnny boy?”  
“Don’t call me that” he growled as he climbed into the hot tub with them. “Like I just told Ellie, I've been trying to knock him up but it's not working”  
“Seriously Casey, so weird” Chuck rolled his eyes “Reagan is only two months old, not really thinking about having more at the moment, but if we do we will probably adopt, don't want to chance having twins again”  
“Tell me about it” Ellie sipped her wine  
“I’m going to check on Reagan and head to bed, you guys have fun” He leaned down and kissed Casey before heading off to bed.

About an hour later Casey climbed into bed “Chuck” he growled “Chuck, wake up”  
“What do you want Casey?”  
“I want to marry you”  
“You realize we have been married for seven years”  
“Our sisters got me wine drunk and tricked me into talking and I just love you so much and want to marry you again”  
“Damn I wish I stayed up to see that, you know in five months it the ten year anniversary of you coming to Burbank for the mission, maybe we can renew our vows or something"  
"I'd like that"  
Chuck pulled him into a kiss  
"We should fuck" Casey tried to whisper but it was very loud.  
Chuck covered Casey's mouth, "Did you forget that Reagan is in here?"  
"Then let's go back to the pool or the shower or anywhere, I'm already naked"  
"You're ridiculous" Chuck rolled out of bed and headed for their on suite bathroom.  
Casey got up and quickly followed him. "Get naked, sit up on the counter next to the sink"  
"Yes Sir" Chuck teased. He stripped off his clothes while Casey watched eagerly as he coated his cock with lube.  
Chuck grabbed a towel and put it on the counter before he sat on it legs dangling over the edge. Casey grabbed Chuck's legs placing them around his waist, Chuck leaned back against the mirror as Casey pushed deeper into him "So tight, fuck"  
Casey ran a hand down Chuck's chest then back up playing with each nipple as Chuck moaned.   
After about a minute Chuck groaned "Fuck, I'm too old for this, my back hurts"  
Casey laughed "I am older than you"  
"Well old man, I'm squished between you and the mirror"  
"Then get comfortable" Casey rolled his eyes.   
"We are in a bathroom where everything is hard"  
"I'm about to not be" Casey smirked.  
Chuck climbed down off the counter, he added some lube to his hand wrapping it around Casey's shaft giving it a few strokes as he pulled him into a kiss.  
He kissed along Casey's jaw to his ear. "Fuck me Colonel" he whispered.  
Chuck turned around bracing his hand on the counter, Casey teased the head of his cock over Chuck's hole. "Do you want it?" Casey growled.  
"Yes, please John" he pushed back into his husband. 

 

On Day five of seven Devon’s parents along with his brother and sister in law came to watch the kids so all the couples could go out on a sunset boat ride. Where Sarah announced she was pregnant and everyone had to act surprised because Ellie had accidentally told everyone already.

Chuck was standing against the railing looking out over the ocean as the sun started to set when Casey walked up behind him. “Hey” he wrapped his arms around his waist”  
“Are we about to have a Titanic moment”  
“I really hope not”  
“I meant the romantic stuff, not the death and destruction”  
“If you wanna strip down I’ll try to draw you” Casey laughed  
“We should do that”  
“Please don't” Morgan walked up beside them  
“Why do you always pop up at the worst times”  
“You’re just mad because I can sneak up on you even though you are supposed to be a badass spy”  
“I will throw you overboard Grimes”  
“John be nice, he is the father of your grandchildren”  
“Just wanted a minute alone with my husband”  
“Well we all agreed that you guys are not allowed to be left alone for more than a minute after what happened in the cabana at the beach”  
“Worth it” Casey whispered in Chuck’s ear.  
Chuck turned in Casey’s arms “I agree” he lightly kissed him “And if we start making out he will probably walk away”  
“You two are gross” he walked away.  
“I have a confession to make Casey, I didn’t forget my ring on the sink, I lost it, maybe in the ocean, maybe in the pool. I have no idea where it went, one minute it was there, the next it was gone. I am so sorry”  
Casey smiled “I know” Casey stepped back from him. “I took it when you were sleeping”  
“Why would you do that, I’ve been freaking out all day”  
“So I could have the kid's initials engraved inside the ring” he pulled it out of his pocket “and do this” He got down on one knee “Chuck, will you marry me again?”  
Chuck had a huge grin on his face. “Of course John, I love you so much” he pulled Casey up into a kiss.


End file.
